Stealing a kiss
by FlammingAxel
Summary: Dark had always longed for a girl that he would be able to love, a girl that wouldn't eventually grow old and die but unfortunately that was nearly impossible. One night when Dark went to steal a amulet from the museum, the amulet transforms into a girl; its true form. Dark instantly takes a liking to her but this girl turns out to be quite different from the rest


_Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel or any of its characters_

One year. It had been one year since Dark had returned to this world. While him and Krad were sealed in the Black Wings, Daisuke's father, Kosuke, had found a way to bring Dark back into this world and this time with his own body. Now Dark no longer had to share a body with Daisuke, which he was very grateful for...but he still had to share a room. Dark still had to steal objects from museums but he didn't mind. In fact he liked stealing things since it gave him something to do.

Dark lay silently thinking to himself on the top bunk in the room Daisuke and he shared. The house was completely empty besides him and was filled with a heavy silence that pleaded to be broken. The back of Dark's head sat comfortably in his hands as he stared intently at the white ceiling as if it would begin to talk to him. Dark's violet eyes glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the side table next to the bunk bed. The numbers 12:08 were lit up with a deep blue. Dark let out a long sigh. The day time seemed to be mocking him, reminding him of how long the days could last. He had hoped that it could have at least been 1:30. Every day was like this one.

Dark would be the only one in the house, being bored as ever with nothing to do but laze around until the weekend. Emiko and Towa always had some excuse to go shopping. Daiki had his bingo games to go to which apparently were too important to miss. Kosuke had recently gotten a job as an archeologist and was rarely home. Daisuke had school and whenever school was done he would go on a date with Riku for a bit. Finally there was With. Dark wasn't exactly sure where With ran off to during the day but he didn't really care anyways.

Overall, Dark was left alone all day with nothing to do. Normally he spent his time watching TV, playing videogames, eating or sleeping. Emiko always nagged him about if he kept up with his daily living habits than soon enough he would be too fat to fly and would no longer be the girl magnet he always was. Of course dark never listened to her, he was pretty sure that he wasn't getting fat plus it wasn't his fault that he had nothing better to do during the day. Kosuke always encouraged him to get a job but Dark was pretty sure that that would be hard considering he was Phantom Thief Dark. Daisuke said that he should get a hobby but Dark already had four: stealing, flirting, kissing and beating him at videogames. Towa always said that he should get a girlfriend, one that doesn't age just like him but Dark had explained multiple times that that was nearly impossible. Who knew that a life with his own body could be so boring?

Dark let out another sigh before sitting up. His violet eyes scanned the room in search of something to pass the time. The room looked exactly the same way it did a year ago except that Daisuke's bed had been replaced with a bunk bed for him and Daisuke to share. There were a few other slight changes to the room such as a couple of posters that Dark had put up and the photos of Daisuke and Riku that were neatly preserved in wooden frames hanging on the walls and cluttering the desktop. The only other change was that there was now a TV placed in front of the plush couch which had a PlayStation3 hooked up to it along with two controllers. There was a messy stack of various games sitting on the couch with wrappers and other garbage cluttering the floor around the TV. Daisuke always scolded Dark for being such a pig before cleaning the mess up. It had become a daily routine for the both of them.

While Daisuke was at school, Dark would make a mess of the bedroom by filling the floor space with clothes, garbage and empty game cases. When Daisuke returns, he would see the mess and say "This is even worse than yesterday! You've got to stop doing this Dark." Then he would pick up all of the garbage and clothes, put them in their rightful place then fix up the pile of games by putting them in the right cases and stacking them neatly. All the while, Dark wouldn't have to do a thing about cleaning since Daisuke was such a clean freak when it came to his room.

Dark yawned loudly.

"I guess I'll just play some videogames." He spoke with his eyes on the TV.

Dark jumped off of the bed and his way to the couch, slumping down before he was even fully in front of it. Dark switched on the TV. He reached as far as he could and pressed his finger against the PlayStation's power button. At the sound of a click, Dark withdrew his hand, grabbing a controller on the way back. Once the game was fully setup, Dark began his virtual journey.

Thirteen levels later, the all too familiar sound of somebody stepping through the front door reached his ears. Dark's entire face lit up as the noise danced around in his head.

"I'm home!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Dark paused his game and hurried down stairs with a grin glued to his face. He turned the corner to see Daisuke walking in with someone trailing behind him. Dark leaned his shoulder on the wall.

"Hey, Daisuke I think you're being followed." Dark said jokingly.

Riku stepped beside Daisuke and slipped her hand into his. Her chocolate eyes were locked onto Daisuke with a soft look in them. As soon as she glanced towards Dark, her soft, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly look was replaced with a cold stare. Dark only smirked in reply. He knew that Riku still hated him for kissing her and breaking her sister's heart but hey, it was what he did.

"So how was your day, Dark?" Daisuke asked politely.

"Uneventful." Dark replied bluntly.

"Oh, I see."

Daisuke gave him the same smile he did every time he asked that question which was a mix of apology and 'I'm sure tomorrow will be better.' Daisuke led Riku up to his and Dark's bedroom and Dark followed suit. Once Dark entered the room he had no time to even think before Daisuke yelled at him.

"Dark! This mess is even worse than yesterday! Look at all of this."-Daisuke gestured to the scatted clothes and garbage-"you can barely walk in this mess. You really have to stop doing this, Dark."

Dark ignored the lecture and crawled back into his bed. Riku reached down and picked up the small plastic waste basket on the ground and began picking up some of the trash.

"Here, I'll help clean up."

"Oh, on its fine, you don't have to."

"But I want to help you, Daisuke."

Daisuke gave the Harada girl a nod before beginning to pick up the clothes on the ground.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is what the famous Phantom Thief Dark does all day." Riku said with disgust laced in her voice. Dark pretended not to hear what her various disgusted comments about his lifestyle. Fifteen minutes later, Daisuke and Riku had finally managed to clean up the once filthy room and make it spotless again. The sound of the front door opening, traveled up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"We're home and we bought plenty of food!" Emiko chimed happily.

A bright smile tugged on Daisuke's lips.

"It sounds like mom is home." He stated.

Riku stepped out of the room first then Daisuke followed, giving Dark one last glance before exiting.

"Aren't you coming, Dark?" Daisuke asked.

Dark's violet eyes met Daisuke's crimson ones. He gave a small nod before leaping of the bed and following behind Daisuke. Once the two got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone seemed quite busy. Emiko was beginning to cook dinner while Riku stood next to her, helping to prepare in any way she could. In this case she was handing Emiko ingredients that she asked for. Towa seemed to be struggling to lug eight heavy looking bags towards the counter. Daiki, who must have returned quite recently, was just taking a seat at the table with a newspaper tucked under one arm. Daisuke made his way towards Towa and offered to help her carry some of the bags. Dark scanned the busy room for a place that he would do best in. After a bit of thought, Dark realized that it would be best for everyone else for him to stay out of the way.

The Phantom thief took a seat at the table across from Daiki who was skimming his newspaper in search of an interesting article. After a few minutes, Daiki chuckled quietly to himself. Dark's interest was now sparked.

"What is it?" Dark questioned.

Daiki shook his head before handing the newspaper to Dark. Dark skimmed the page until his eyes had caught sight of something. His violet orbs widened in shock. The article read:

**Phantom Thief spotted!**

_Everyone knows Dark to be the famous and mysterious Phantom Thief that strikes in the night. But what does he do during the day? Most scientists believe that he is not human but does that mean that he does not secretly lead a human life? No-one has ever seen him in broad daylight but perhaps this sighting may answer a few questions that the public have._

Below the small article was a poor quality picture of Dark walking up the street. He had a hood pulled over his head, hiding most of his facial features and hair, only revealing some of his purple bangs. He was dressed in black pants with a dark navy sweater on. His attention was directed to a white PSP in his hands.

After studying the picture a few more times, the memory finally came back to him. Now he remembered what he was doing when that picture was taken. Last week he had gone into town only to buy new game for his PSP. He was surprised that whoever took that picture could even tell that it was him. Dark's gaze fell to the name of the person that had taken the picture.

_Picture taken by Takeshi Saehara_

Dark wasn't surprised. Takeshi seemed to be obsessed with taking pictures and pushing his nose into other people's business. Dark gave an exasperated sigh while handing the newspaper back to Daiki.

"You should really be more careful when you're in public you know." Daiki spoke with a bit more seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. That was one time."

Dark waved his hand as if literally brushing away the subject. After a little while, Daisuke and Towa began setting up the table while Emiko and Riku severed the food. Dinner that night was anything but quiet. Emiko wouldn't stop talking about all the sales her and Towa had managed to get while out shopping. Towa continuously embarrassed Daisuke and Riku. Finally Daiki wouldn't stop rambling on about his bingo game and his seven wins in a row. Dinner was normally like this but Dark liked it this way. The Niwa family were basically his family and he did love them. Despite how much he cared about his family, it could never fill the small pang of loneliness that stabbed at his heart every day. He longed for a girl to love that would not grow old and die. He wanted a girl that would not age just like him.

As much as he never liked to think about it, soon Daiki, Emiko, Daisuke and even Riku will eventually be gone and he would be left alone. Of course Towa doesn't age but he has never loved Towa in that way. Dark was brought back to reality by the voice of Emiko. He glanced up to see her sliding a small piece of paper across the table with an address written on it. Her lips were pulled back in a bright smile. Dark picked up the slip of paper and examined it briefly. He recognized the address as the museum that was not too far from the house; the one he normally stole from. Emiko slid some neatly folded, black clothes across the table soon after.

"You'll be stealing the Cursed Amulet of Jinx."

Dark's attention was brought to Emiko as the word _cursed_ came out of her mouth.

"Cursed? I don't like the sound of that."

Emiko shook her head, still bearing a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Don't worry; the amulet was only believed to be cursed because of its origins. Back when it was created, the amulet was forged by a rare stone that was one of a kind, thus making it very valuable. It was originally made for a very wealthy king who wore the amulet always. Ever since the king received the amulet, he had claimed to have been having dreams about a very beautiful girl with long grey-black hair and piercing crimson eyes. He later called her Siran because of her beauty. Two years after dreaming of the girl frequently, the king claimed to have seen her approach him in the waking world as a real person. The king tried desperately to inform people of this occurrence but everyone just believed him to be crazy. People said that he had become obsessed with the girl that he met in his dreams but he was determined to prove that the girl was real. Every day the girl appeared before him as a real person and every time she did, the king found himself becoming more and more obsessed with her beauty. Through time, the king and the girl had grown to be close friends but the king had much stronger feelings for Siran. Soon he had fallen so deeply in love with her that he could no longer bear it. He didn't care how crazy the kingdom thought he was, his mind was set on making Siran his queen. After the king had finally confessed his love for the girl, she turned him down saying that she did not share the same feelings and would not marry hm. Enraged by Siran's refusal; the king sliced her face with a knife with the intention of ruining her beautiful features before killing himself. After that the amulet had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Years went by with people telling the story of the mad king and through time Siran's name had been changed to Jinx because of the fact that most of the people in the kingdom believed the amulet to be cursed and bring bad luck to anyone who is in possession of it."

Emiko finished her story with another bright smile. Dark rested his chin in his hands as he stared at the joyful women. He was quite intrigued with the back story of the amulet, especially the part about it having the spirit of a pretty girl. A pleased smirk slid onto Dark's lips before he stood up, grabbing the black clothes and running up the stairs to change. Once he had changed, Dark flew out the window towards the museum where he would find his prize.

Dark circled above, careful to avoid the bright spotlights. There was security in every corner on the outside. Judging by the amount of tight security, it was made clear that The Cursed Amulet of Jinx was quite valuable. Dark managed to spot a blind spot where fortunately, there was a window that he could go through. Dark swiftly flew down to the window and slipped in unnoticed. Dark spotted the amulet resting safely in a glass case on full display. There were gaurds all around the necklace, making it impossible to slip by them. Dark's lips curled up into a sly smirk as he pulled out a black feather and threw it towards the guards like a sharp knife. The feather landed in the middle of the room. Before the guards could even notice the feather's landing, they all collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Now's my chance." Dark ran towards the case and typed began typing in the hack code into the small screen. The alarm was now off.

Dark pulled off the glass case, which was much heavier than he thought it would be, and placed it on the ground. Dark studied the amulet with a twinkle of interest in his eyes. It was a large black, oval shape about the size of his palm. There was a shiny, silver chain that held it. Overall, the amulet was in very good condition except for one thing the really caught Dark's eye. There was a deep crack that stretched from the top of the stone all the way to the bottom.

"I wonder how beautiful the spirit of Jinx is." The sly and cocky smirk had reformed itself on Dark's face after dropping for a moment.

Dark stretched out his hand towards the amulet. Just as his slender fingers were about to grasp onto the stone, it suddenly lit up, shooting blinding rays of white light. The rays lit up the dark room as if someone had just set off fireworks indoors. Dark threw his arm in front of his face to shield his eyes from the brightness. He cautiously took a few steps back. Finally the rays stopped flowing out of the stone and the room began to dim down back t its original darkness. Once the light had completely died, the room was once more swallowed by the darkness of the night.

Dark slowly removed his arm from his view and immediately his violet orbs widened in shock. The amulet had disappeared from its space on the pedestal and was nowhere in sight but Dark was paying more attention to the girl that now stood before him. She had long dark grey hair with gleaming silver highlights that seemed to sway in a nonexistent breeze. She had very fair, pale skin that made her almost look sickly and a very petit build. Despite her pale skin, her cheeks had a natural pink blush that lit up her face with a bit more life. She wore a plain white summer dress that came down to the middle of her shins. She wore nothing on her small, bear feet. Her black toenails added more emphasise to her paleness. Her eyes were a piercingly fierce crimson red, like pools of blood that could send you in a painful trance when she looked at you. Dark was mesmerized by her unique features. Everything about her seemed to clash like a delicate rose with horribly sharp thorns. The girl had a very distinctive scar that ran all the way down the right side of her face. The scar on her face explained the crack on the stone.

Dark could only identify that girl as the spirit of Jinx. Dark had never expected her to look that way. He was expecting a typical pretty girl with big eyes with a soft look to them. But she had a sorrowful, angry yet passionate emotion that poured from her crimson orbs. In Dark's very long life, there had never been a girl so unique and different. Dark couldn't even speak. There was a troublesome lump in his throat that caught any words and reduced them to pathetic stutters. Never had a girl left him speechless.

The girl lifted her eyes from the ground and stared intently at Dark as if she were searching for any answers she may want. There was a long silence, heavy silence that seemed to stretch on forever as the two studied each other. Finally the girl parted her pale, thin lips and spoke with a slightly raspy yet calm voice.

"Are you...Phantom Thief Dark?"


End file.
